Knight Rider: The Return Of FLAG and Knight
by Spidey2
Summary: What would happen if the senior Michael Knight returned to FLAG, and the original KITT was rebuilt as an Mustang, and if other timelines were involved.


Knight Rider: The Rebirth of FLAG and Knight

(Knight Rider: The Next Generation, Part One of Three)

Intro: What if the original KITT was reborn? what if FLAG was reborn as well? What if the original Michael Knight came back to FLAG as well? What if there was other timelines involved as well? Author's Note: The story takes place just two weeks after the episode 'Knight To King's Pawn', and is AU (Alternate Universe).

Note: KI2T = Knight Industries Two Thousand

and

KI3T = Knight Industries Three Thousand.

Also: as for attack mode, the attack mode I am using is from the 08 pilot, and not the series, but will be slightly different for KI2T, than it will be for KI3T; as it will also include certain elements from the series attack mode as well as the attack mode's concept.

Tertiary note: for pictures of the designs described, go to: .

It has been twenty three years since KITT was on a mission before being decommissioned, and now the time was right for Knight Industries and FLAG, to rebuild KITT. KITT was needed once more, so Knight Industries began looking for an suitable body that mirrored his original Trans Am body.

That body was soon found, and was found to be an 2011 black Ford GT Mustang modified with an black 2010 Venom ram air hood, and has an black and tan saddle interior with an custom made rear bumper. Besides the new hood, KITT now also had new Agent 47 racing styled mirrors and California Dream front side fender panels that mirrored the look of his old mirrors and fenders.

And as for his hood and scanner, his new hood had the air intakes angled back in an v; while his single old red v shaped scanner was replaced by two red solid bar led scanner lights that were embedded inside the air intakes on the hood.

As for his interior, KITT now has an black stock dash, as well as an billet voicebox interface with an crystal orb in the middle that looked identical to the one the Knight 3000 has, but has an smoky black background and the vox lines from his old interface in the middle of the orb that rested in the middle of the vox's faceplate.

Below the dash, was the middle console that was medium tan saddle in color, and had an black top. In front of the console however, was an touchscreen display panel that acted as an monitor that showed all of the various data concerning his functions and modes. There was also an touchscreen panel built into the lower console, which facilitated his functions.

Gone were the switchpods that were a part of KITT's old body, as they were replaced by the touchscreen panels that now facilitated the control of his functions, and he now also had red holographic gauges with white lettering and numbering to display the speed and revolutions per minute and hour.

Now, because of all the upgrades in technology and in body as well; KITT was faster, more maneuverable, and had numerable new state of the art weapons to be used on missions to help defend those that need defending.

While he still retained all of his old functions, KITT also has a new tougher shell that protects the exterior of his body, which comprises the combination of the Knight 3000's self repairing nanites that were embedded into his skin by spraying them onto his outer shell, and the Molecular Bonded Shell and Pyroclastic Lamination process that now comprised the armor of KITT's exterior.

With the nanites and MBS working in tandem, KITT was now stronger and able to take stronger more powerful hits from higher calibur weapons than when he was active so long ago.

Besides this, KITT now also had an new steering wheel that was black in color, and had an red oval in center that had the image of an black knight in the middle of it, and the words KNIGHT 2000 below that in white Eurostile Bold and Eurostile Extended font inside the diamond shaped and chrome edged center.

On the rear bumper was an white license plate that read California at the top in red and KNIGHT at the bottom in blue lettering and had new month and year license plate tags put on it so it would be legal for KITT to be driven.

Once KITT was rebuilt, he was then delivered by an carrier truck to the new FLAG headquarters; the SSC, which was an six hour drive away from Area 51.

It then became Sarah Graiman's, the new director of FLAG and Knight Industries, job to find KITT an suitable driver, and there was only one that KITT would accept as his driver; Michael Knight, formerly Michael Arthur Long, an now "deceased" former detective of the Los Angeles police department.

Michael was also the father of Mike Traceur, the driver and partner of the current KITT; the Knight Industries 3000. Mike now goes by Michael Knight, as Mike Traceur was "shot and killed" so his enemies could not find and harm him.

Knowing that KITT would not accept another driver except Michael Knight Sr., Sarah then began searching for his whereabouts using the internet and satellite images to locate him.

Once he was found, Sarah entered the code that would allow her access to enter and drive KITT, before taking off for Colorado, where Michael's lakeside cabin was.

It was there that Devon Miles, the former Executive Director of FLAG found him eightteen years before, and re-recruited him for one last mission for FLAG before he was shot and killed by an rogue FLAG employee.

Before leaving however, Sarah left a message for Mike and the team, telling them that she was going to be going on an short trip and that she would be back after an few days.

Once she and KITT arrived at the lake hideaway, Sarah saw that Michael was fishing off the edge of his dock, and that he wasn't having any luck catching any fish.

Seeing an stone walkway down to the dock, Sarah descended down the walkway towards the dock.

"Whoever you are, I don't know how you found me, but I want you to leave. I want to live out my remaining days here alone" said Michael.

"Mr. Long, I am Sarah Graiman, and I am the new director of the Foundation for Law And Government."

"I'm sorry Miss Graiman, I heard about the loss of your father, Charles was an great man" said Michael in reply. "Yes he was" agreed Sarah, "and he is the reason I am here Mr. Long."

"Oh?" said Michael, "and why is that?" "My father, before he died; wrote me a letter that I wasn't supposed to receive until after he died; should something have happened to him. In that letter, he told me that he wanted me to rebuild the original KITT, so he could be used again as an weapon in the fight for all that is good and just. But, I also know that KITT here, won't accept any other driver than you, Mr. Long."

"Kitt is here, now?" said Michael in surprise. "Yes Michael, I am" said KITT, projecting his voice through loudspeakers.

Surprised at hearing the voice of his old partner, Michael turns around, and stares in shock at the sight of KITT's new body as he looked up towards the edge of the lawn that met up against the stone walkway that lead down to the dock; seeing KITT for the first time once more in the last eightteen years.

His shock now worn off, Michael lightly jogged up the walkway and towards KITT. Slowly walking all around KITT, Michael looked over his old partner's new body. "Wow!" said Michael in awe, "Whoever rebuilt you buddy, made sure you looked like yourself, while giving you this new body."

Approaching Michael once more, Sarah says "That was my idea. I wanted to keep what made KITT, KITT, while using all Mustang parts, and the same touchscreen display panels that are inside the Knight Three Thousand to facilitate his functions and modes; since all his buttons and switches were outdated."

"In that case then, you did an excellent job of redesigning and rebuilding KITT here, your father would be proud."

"Thank you" said Sarah quietly, before snapping her head up. "Speaking of fathers, Mike needs you Mr. Long. While he hasn't verbally admitted that, his eyes however, have. You can tell he needs to talk to his father whenever he gets frustrated."

"I see, and I suppose you want to recruit KITT and I back into FLAG's service as well."

"Yes" admitted Sarah, "as we are currently dealing with one faction of your old enemies, the Black River Corporation; who has already tried to steal the Knight Industries Three Thousand once. Now, they are trying to do so once more, and we need the knowledge that you and KITT here; have so we can defeat them once and for all."

"In that case" said Michael, "Michael Long is no more once more, and Michael Knight is reborn."

Hearing that, Sarah grinned, pleased that Michael was returning to FLAG's service once more. "If Michael's returning to service, then so am I" said the reborn AI.

Sarah's grin grew even bigger hearing that. "Good" replies Sarah, still grinning, "because we could use your guys' help in taking down those who operate above the law."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an alternate reality, another Knight Rider was preparing to leave her reality behind. Not because it was now an veritable wasteland, but because her mission involved going to the main timeline, where Sarah and Michael were.

In this reality, Knight Industries had advanced so much technologically, that they had an time/reality jumpgate that allowed those trained by Knight Industries; to travel either in time, or to an alternate reality to fix whatever went wrong to begin with.

The Knight Rider's name, Charleen "Charlye" Elizabeth Knight. Charleen, or "Charlye" as she likes to be called, is the daughter of Jennifer Knight and and a woman she had a one night stand with after leaving Knight Industries as it's heiress. Jennifer never knew who her lover was, only that she had an drunk one night stand with someone she didn't know.

Nine months later, Charleen was born, and Jennifer figured that her mysterious lover that night had to have been an hermaphrodite, as women aren't normally capable of impregnating other women.

Charlye is six feet tall, 190 pounds, with brown hair that has strawberry blonde highlights mixed in and and runs just a bit past her shoulder blades. She has green eyes, light-medium tanned skin, and an lean muscular build (like an female bodybuilder, Monica Brandt for example)

As for personality, she is friendly, spunky, and mischevious, yet is also an closet nerd; as she loves reading comic books and magazines like Popular Science and Science America.

Her background is that of an farmgirl who grew up to be an techie and has an love of motorcycles as well.

Her partner is an AI named KIRA, which is short for Knight Industries Roving Autodroid. KIRA is an 2005 two door Acura NSX coupe that she had redesigned and rebuilt herself using the same technology that is used in the Knight Industries Three Thousand

unlike KI3T, KIRA has an tan interior, and black exterior, but where KI3T doesn't have a removable roof; KIRA does, which is great, as that gives her the versatility she needs when out in the field.

Besides KIRA, Charlye also built an Motorcycle AI named KIM, which is short for Knight Industries Motodroid. KIM is an 2009 Kawasaki Ninja that has been heavily modified with Knight Industries technology so she can help her partner and creator when out in the field.

It is KIM that Charlye most frequently uses while on missions, as most of the missions she is on, are short. But when a more direct approach is needed, she uses KIRA.

since KIRA is an NSX, her body style is reminiscent of the Knight Industries Two Thousand, the original KITT, as well as the Knight Three Thousand, as it seems that both vehicular bodies were combined into one in terms of styling and look.

Also, unlike KI2T, her scanner is internal, not external; like his is.

Unlike Mike Traceur, her cousin, Charlye grew up knowing of her family's history; as Jennifer never hid that from her. During her teenage years, and the early part of her adulthood, Charlye was an lesbian, but is now straight once more; as she is trying to reclaim the part of her that was once a Christian.

Now an civilian once more, Charlye was honorably discharged from the Air Force once she learned that her mother had died, and left everything in her will to Charlye; telling her in a letter that she was now the sole heir to Knight Industries, and of her step uncle, and cousin as well.

While in the Air Force, Charlye was an pilot, flying everything from an FA-18 Fighting Falcon, to an F-15 Eagle.

* * *

Back in the main timeline, Michael, Sarah, and KI2T were leaving Michael's lakeside retreat behind, as they headed back towards the SSC.

However, just as they left the house's driveway, there in front of them, was an newer model black semi truck with an black trailer and gold lines painted on the cab and trailer. In the middle of the lines near the trailer's rear doors, was an gold shield with an black background and the image of an gold horsehead chesspiece

in the middle of said shield.

Smirking, Michael says "I suppose this is the new Rook mobile command unit."

"It is" said an surprised Sarah Graiman, " but I didn't oder it to pick us up."

Just then, the truck's rear doors lowered as one ramp and revealed was Mike and the Knight 3000.

"No, but I did" said Mike over Sarah's earpiece as he climbed inside KI3T and backed him out. Once out of the way, Mike said "Go ahead and have dad pull inside Sarah, there's enough room in the truck for both vehicles."

"Thank you" said KI2T, before driving up onto the truck's ramp, teasing Michael by saying "At least your son has manners Michael"....Hearing the teasing jab at his father, Mike snickered, before he began laughing out loud.

"You saying I don't have manners Kitt?" said Michael, mock offendedly, knowing his old partner was just teasing him for old time's sake. "Please" said KI2T sarcastically, " you ate in my cabin, you slouch, and you practically fell in love with every woman you met while on missions."

"Gee, that sounds oddly familiar" said Sarah, looking back at Mike and KI3T, who were pulling up behind KI2T. "Har har, Sarah" said Mike "very funny" he intoned sarcastically as he climbed back out of KI3T, as he heard the whole exchange through the comm system inside KI3T.

"Oh relax Mike, I'm only teasing" said Sarah, "C'mon, let's go see what there is to eat in the galley, I'm starving."

Mmmm, food" said Mike conspiratorially, a cheshire cat like grin on his face as he said that.

"Men, always the same; thinking with their stomachs and lower extremities" teased Sarah, as she ran away from Mike, giggling as she ran.

With the advances in mobile technology now, the new ROOK now has an fully stocked and equipped kitchen, as well as an dining area that can accommodate at least six people comfortably.

Besides that, it now also has an updated state of the art software and hardware bay so both KITTs can now be repaired or upgraded while on missions, depending on the type of mission that each takes on.

* * *

In the dining area, Sarah says to Michael Sr "With you and the newly rebuilt Knight Two Thousand on board, The Foundation for Law And Government is officially reborn as of now."

"Hold on" said Mike, "That new Mustang out there in the bay is the rebuilt two thousand? I thought he was an Trans Am?"

"He was Mike" answered Sarah, "but with Pontiac now officially gone, I needed a new car to be the body for the two thousand to be rebuilt into. And since our KITT is an Shelby Cobra, I decided to have the Two Thousand rebuilt as an newer Mustang so that he can look like his son, our KITT, while utilizing the newest in state of the art technology that would help him in each mission that he was sent on."

"I then had Knight Industries refurbish as much of his interior so that it resembled his old one, while utilizing the same technology that is inside our KITT. Once all the components were collected, I then had Knight Industries put said pieces into place onto his new body, which would give him the very same capabilities our Kitt has, as well as facilitate all of his old functions as well."

"But" added Sara, "I also had Knight Industries give him a few new modes that I will now tell you both about. The first of his new modes, is his new super pursuit mode. While air brakes flip and extend outwards from underneath his undercarriage, the Knight Two Thousand also has four long extendable and retractable panels that slide out from the top and bottom of his rear quarter panels as his rear spoiler then rises up; giving him less drag from air resistance and more speed the faster he went."

The second of his new modes, is his ability to transform into an 2008 Shelby Cobra GT500KR with the hood he has now."

"I see" said Michael, "In case Kitt is ever recognized in his new shell by our old enemies, you gave him the ability to disguise himself so he looks more like the Knight 3000."

"Right" admitted Sarah

Just then, Billy Morgan and Zoe Chae; FLAG's new chief technicians, entered the dining area where both Knight Riders and Sarah were, surprising Sarah with their presence as they exited their new sleeping pods inside Rook.

"Billy? Zoe? what are you guys doing here?" asked Sarah. Speaking up for the both of them, in an rare moment of self confidence; Billy says "When Mike read us that letter you left for us, we wanted to go with him to find you; in case you needed help."

"I see" said Sarah "well, I thank you for your guys' support, but I am fine; as you can see."

"Yeah" said Zoe.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the alternate timeline, Charlye; along with KIM and KIRA, were just about to enter the jumpgate, an large ring like portal transport that allows a person or vehicles to cross over into alternate or parallel timelines in order to fulfill specific missions given to FLAG agents from their timeline.

* * *

Meanwhile, Another member of the Knight family was preparing to leave their timeline behind as well, using another jumpgate. This person however, while looking identical to Mike, was in fact, female, and had another black 2008 Shelby Cobra GT500KR for her vehicle and partner.

The person in question's name is Michaela "Mika" Elizabeth Traceur, and she is the daughter of Jennifer Traceur, and Mike's female counterpart.

Mika is an intimidating woman, as she stands at 6'3, and has an lean muscular build that includes slightly broadened shoulders, long lean sinewy arms and legs, and chiseled six pack abs. Mika also medium-dark brown hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, and light-medium tanned skin.

Mika's partner, the shelby cobra, was given the acronym KATT; which stands for Knight Automated Three Thousand, and is the female AI counterpart of the Knight 3000, and has two solid bar ice blue led scanners embedded inside the air intakes of the venom ram air hood that was put in place of the stock one when Knight Industries began building her.

Her interior is medium charcoal and ice blue in color, with the orb inside her voicebox interface having an smoky medium charcoal grey background and ice blue vox lines, two on the sides, one in the middle laying lengthwise horizontally; while a fourth was laying lengthwise vertically on top of the one laying horizontally.

However, recently, Mika changed her last name from Traceur to Knight when she was "shot" and "killed" so as to prevent her cover from being blown.

Besides being the daughter of Jennifer Traceur, Mika is also the daughter of Michael Knight, formerly, Michael Long.

Mika became the newest Knight Rider after her mother was killed while trying to rescue Charles Graiman, the father of Sarah Graiman; her ex girlfriend and fiancee.

* * *

Just as Mika and KATT were leaving their timeline, so were Charlye, KIM, and KIRA from their timeline as well.

A few minutes later, they all arrive in the main timeline where both Michael Knights and KITT were, arriving on scene where ROOK was moving on the freeway.

Charlye was inside KIRA's cabin while KIM rolled along behind, and Mika and KATT are behind her.

"Sarah" said KI3T "I am detecting three new vehicular AI's and two drivers directly behind Rook, and one of them is an motorcycle AI."

"A motorcycle?! chorused everyone in shock and confusion. "Kitt", said Sarah, "Are all of the AI's built from Knight Industries technology?"

"It would appear so Sarah" answered KI3T, before pausing in what, in human terms; would be shock. "Oh my" said KI3T, "One of those AIs, it seems, is my female counterpart, as her acronym reads K A T T. Which seems to stand for Knight Automated Three Thousand."

Knight Automated Three Thousand?" said Michael, "That would mean she came from KARR's line."

"Not necessarily Michael" said KI2T, "She could have just been built to be a companion of sorts to my son here, and was given her acronym because KATT is an female name."

"If that's true" said Mike, "Then we must also assume that her driver, whoever he or she is, is a part of the Knight family in one way or another."

Looking towards Billy, Sarah says, "Billy, lower the ramp and let the motorcycle AI in, as we don't have enough room for the other two AI's."

"No need Sarah" said Michael, "KITT and I can back out and drive the rest of the way back to wherever we're going."

"As can Kitt and I Sarah, since we know where we're going" said Mike.

After Mike said that, both Michael Knights got into their respective Kitts, and waited as the ramp lowered once more, but not before KI3T sent a warning signal to KATT; to warn her that the truck's doors/ramp was going to be lowered.

Acknowledging the signal, KATT then told Mika what was going on, who then relayed the message to Charleen who was inside KIRA. Both women then began putting their AI's in reverse, and backing away from the truck; after first checking to see if it was clear to do so.

Once they were clear, the ramp lowered and both Kitts descended the ramp, backing down out of the truck carefully yet quickly.

Upon her first glance at Mike, Mika was shocked at how much he and she looked alike, having never seeing a male version of herself before.

Even KATT was shocked at how much she resembled KI3T, despite having an ice blue double scanner embedded in her hood, yet both had the same exterior and interior that was standard for 2008 Shelby Cobra Mustangs, except for all of the Knight Industries technology that was inside each of the AI's.

Only KI2T was different, as he has an 2011 Mustang body with an all black exterior, except for the red double scanners embedded inside the Venom ram air hood that was taken from KI3T's design and modified to fit KI2T's new body.

Inside of his new body, he has an black dash with a touchscreen panel at the front, red holographic gauges with white lettering and numbering inside aluminum ringed compartments molded into the dash, and in front of the gauges was an black steering wheel with a diamond shaped center that has aluminum edging and curving handgrips with the top and bottom cut out; leaving only the side handgrips

to turn the wheel.

Inside the center area of the wheel was an red oval with the bust of an black knight and the words "Knight 2000" engraved into the center under the insignia in white Eurostile Bold and Eurostile Extended font print.

About two feet away on the dash, rested an metal faceplate with speakers mounted inside and behind the plating, with an crystal orb resting inside the faceplate as well, and had an smoky black background with KI2T's original red vox lines inside the orb.

As for the rest of his interior, it was medium tan saddle in color with a black middle console top, door armrests, and an black metallic painted gearshift as well as an black overhead console as well. Inside the upper and middle consoles, however, were two more touchscreen panels mounted inside them both, which facilitate every one of his functions.

As for his exterior, KI2T now had the same aftermarket V6 Mustang spoiler that KI3T and KATT have, and has an new white license plate with red lettering that reads California at the top; while the bottom reads KNIGHT in blue.

Seeing KI2T back out of the semi first, KATT was shocked, as she and Mika were expecting to see KI2T in his original Pontiac Trans Am body, and not him in an 2011GT Mustang body, modified with an Venom ram air hood with the scanner inserts and red double scanners embedded in them.

Meanwhile, back at the SSC, an older, more experienced Bonnie Barstow was waiting for the group to arrive, as she was once again KI2T's Chief Mechanic; after first learning all about the new tech that was put inside his new body.

When she saw the schematics for his new body, Bonnie was impressed, even more so after she saw the colored sketches of his body's overall interior; seeing that it really resembled his old look quite a bit.

Back on the freeway between colorado and nevada, KI2T had transformed into an 2009 black Ford GT Mustang with an retro Ram Air hoodscoop that was similar to his old one, but smaller, and half as wide. Also on the hood were the scanner inserts and red double scanners that were a part of his 2011 GT body, as well as smoked out taillights and a stock factory made OEM spoiler that came standard on Mustangs.

Also, in this new body, KI2T has an front bumper that looks like it has the shape and angle of an bumper that came from an 2010 GT; while the bumper's actual look comes from the 2006 GT Mustang, in terms of the inset lines that go across horizontally along the front of it.

KI2T's license plate, however, remains the same as it is in his 011 GT interior, however, was black and tan parchment in color, and included a black dash, black door armrests and handles, tan parchment interior and tan parchment colored seats from a 2007 Saleen S281 Mustang, but with the louvers removed from the headrests and a black top covering the tan parchment colored middle console. Everything else, stayed the same.

To make sure that he and KATT looked different as well, KI3T transformed into an 2008 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor.

However both KI3T and KATT were shocked when they witnessed KI2T transform in to this other body.

"Ahhh" sighed a relaxed Knight 2000, "I feel like me again" said the AI, before increasing his speed a bit and pulling off to the side, allowing Mike and KI3T to take the lead.

Meanwhile, back in Mika and KATT's home reality, an alternate version of KARR was preparing to leave what remained of the SSC there, behind as well. He wasn't alone however, as he had an driver and partner now.

His partner was the daughter of Reginald Cornelius III and April Curtis, and her name is Stefanie Leanne Curtis; as Reggie died after she was born, having died while on a mission with that reality's Michael Knight. He was killed in an head on collision.

April married Reggie in 1987 after secretly dating him for a year. Stefanie was then born a year after that, on their first anniversary. She was three when her dad died in an car accident while on his way home.

Stefanie is a beautiful young African American woman with coffee au lait skin, medium golden yellow honey brown eyes, and light mocha brown hair.

She also has an athletic / lean muscular build as she works out quite a bit and maintains an healthy diet to keep herself in tip top shape, and she does martial arts as well; which helps keep her in fighting form, as she does not want to let her fighting skills wane.

Stefanie became a member of FLAG and when she turned 18, and has been a vital part of the organization ever since. She is now 20 years old, and has been on 36 missions already.

When Stefanie joined FLAG, she changed her name from Stefanie Curtis, to Stefanie Knight; as a way of honoring what Michael and KI2T had done in their years of service before retiring and being decommissioned.

KARR had redeemed himself when he saw how isolated and self efacing he was becoming, looking out only for himself was a lonely life he realized; so he sought out the new FLAG headquarters and allowed the scientists there to wipe out his old memory and give him an all new one, one that was uncorrupted by faulty programming.

After being reprogrammed, KARR was then rebuilt into an identical black 2009 Ford GT Mustang with brilliant silver trim along the bottom of his new body, but his interior was black and medium charcoal gray in color, while his double scanners; which were identical to KI2T's, were red to mirror the look he had when he was first built.

Also, like KI2T, KARR has two shelby bodies as well; that of an 08 GT500KR, and an 010 GT500 body as well, with the Venom ram air hood that KI3T has as well.

* * *

Back in the main timeline, Michael said to KI2T "like your old look huh?" "Yes, Michael, I do" said KI2T, "I especially like that Miss Graiman had it incorporated into this new Mustang body of mine."

"I do too, pal, and your acceleration is quicker now too as well."

"Yes, I realize that as well, and I feel younger as well, as if I had not been decommissioned at all."

"no arguments there buddy, it's good to see you, and hear your voice again. I've missed you pal."

"And I you Michael. Now, shall we see how well our sons do in a race?" Smirking, Michael says "Good idea, I wanna see what you're capable of now, now that your systems have all been upgraded and enhanced."

"As do I Michael" said KI2T, "As I have not yet fully tested my new systems and software."

"What do you say, guys, feel like racing?" said Michael, asking his son and his son's partner.

"Why not?" said Mike, "Kitt and I need to blow off some steam and relax, now that we don't have a mission to do."

* * *

That was when an new portal opened up, revealing an 2010 GT500 Eleanor Mustang which was brilliant silver in color and had medium charcoal black satin striping on the hood, which was modified with an Venom Ram Air styled KR hood with blue double led solid bar scanner lights mounted where the air intakes would've been on the hood, while the standard stock mirrors were replaced with Agent 47 racing styled mirrors that were painted brilliant silver, and the stock OEM rear spoiler was replaced with an brilliant silver 2010 Roush rear spoiler wing with medium charcoal black satin striping in the middle. The rear license plate read KARIE, and was white in color with blue lettering and had California at the top in red as well.

As the car got closer, it was revealed that the car's interior was medium charcoal black and medium charcoal gray in color with medium charcoal black 2008 Saleen S281 bucket seats with the louvers removed from the headrests and an voicebox interface identical to KI3T's, but had a smoky black background inside the crystal orb, as well as KARR's original vox lines, but blue in color.

KARIE wasn't alone, however, as the rebuilt KARR was revealed to be behind the Eleanor Mustang AI. However, KARR wasn't in his 09 GT Mustang body, but in his 2010 black GT500 body, yet it had the brilliant silver trim along the bottom of his body as well that was on his 09 GT Mustang body.

Seeing this, KI2T was shocked and said "KARR? Is that you?"

"Yes Kitt" responded the AI, "It is I, little brother. I am healed now"

"I won't ask how, but I'm glad" said KI2T "I always hated having to confront you."

"I know that now, I'm just sorry for all I've done, and what my successor has done as well" said KARR.

"Successor?" asked KI2T in bewilderment.

"The other KARR" explained Mike, "Kitt here and I had to destroy him or he would've ended up going on an killing spree here in the states like he did in the middle east when he reprogrammed himself shortly after coming online."

"I see" said KI2T and KARR "Then we are lucky that I have a copy of his original programming with me so he can be rebuilt" said the rebuilt KARR, as he began transforming into his 2009 GT Mustang body; which began as a ripple that flowed upward and back along his body as he changed forms.

The change began with his hood, it changed from his modified 010 KR hood, to that of an normal 2009 KR hood with red double scanners, before the ripple began moving over the rest of his body, as his front bumper was the next to change.

What was an normal 2010 GT500 front bumper turned into an 2010 GT front bumper with the lines and styling of an 2006 front bumper, creating an similar look to that of the nose on his original Trans Am body, while his wheels' rims changed the stock rims that were on his 2010 GT500 body, to those of the 20" black Alcoa rims with a chrome outer ring to mirror the look of his old wheels.

The last things to change on his exterior was his spoiler, which was an black aftermarket v6 spoiler identical to the one that KI3T has, before changing into an stock black 2009 oem spoiler that was standard on all 2005-2009 Mustangs.

After the spoiler changed, the license plate changed from the white California license plate with the blue lettering on the bottom and the red lettering on the top, to that of an blue license plate with gold trim and gold lettering at the top that says California and gold lettering at the bottom that read KARR in large letters.

That was when the interior changed as well, changing from an black and medium charcoal grey interior with Saleen S281 seats, to that of an black and medium tan parchment interior with matching tan parchment Corbeau racing seats, and an vox identical to KI2T's new one but with his old vox lines in red inside the crystal orb that had an smoky black background inside the orb.

Other than this, his racing mirrors and silver striping along the bottom of his body remained unchanged.

"Ahh, much better" sighed KARR in relief, "I prefer this look anyways, as it mirrors the look my original body had."

"True" agreed KI2T, "It does suit you more than that new Shelby body does" said KI2T as he maneuvered to be beside KARR since there were no other cars on that stretch of highway for the moment.

KI2T then put himself in reverse and got behind KARR as an car turned the bend up ahead, so as to avoid a head on collision that would result in that car's driver becoming hurt or end up getting killed as a result of his new nanite armor enhanced molecular bonded shell crushing the oncoming car like a tin pop can.

KATT and KARIE meanwhile, had pulled into the semi after ascending the ramp/doors that lead into the semi's interior before the ramp began to close behind them.

Their drivers then climbed out of their AIs cabins, and entered into the same kitchen area where MIke and Michael sat earlier before pulling out of the new Rook.

Mika was the first to introduce herself, saying "Hello Sarah, I am Michaela Traceur, and I am from an reality where I am Mike's female counterpart, but you can call me Mika for short."

"I see" said Sarah, "And you are?" she asked, as she turned towards KARIE's driver.

"My name is Stefanie Cornelius, but after joining FLAG, I changed it to Stefanie Knight, as a way of honoring Mr. Knight and his service to FLAG. I am the daughter of Reginald Cornelius III and April Curtis, who were both employees of FLAG and the Knight Foundation back in the early 80's."

"In the reality where KARIE, KARR, and myself are from, KARIE here is KARR's daughter, after he was rebuilt and given new programming that would mirror his original programming before he was accidentally set for self preservation" continued Stefanie."

Sorry, KARIE?" asked Sarah. "Yes, KARIE" answered Stefanie, "Her name's acronym stands for Knight Automated Roving Intelligent Entity. Her mother is Domino, one of the Knight Industries AIs that was a part of Team Knight Rider, and is an red Mustang convertible with white striping down the middle and tan interior."

"And" continued Stefanie, "While Domino and KARR are her parents programming wise, she was however, given the combined personalities of my mother and Bonnie Barstow, the Knight Two Thousand's original mechanics while he still had his original Trans Am body. In other words, she has my mother's fun flirtatious personality, and Miss Barstow's intelligence and sarcastic wit."

"Wow's that's quite the dynamic personality combo she has then" said Sarah, "Sounds like she's worthy of being KARR's daughter alright" added Sarah.

"Thank you Miss Graiman" said KARIE, "Glad you think so." Sarah just smiled hearing this.

"As you can see Miss Graiman" said Stefanie, "KARIE has an 2010 GT500 Eleanor body, but she is much more than the sum of her parts, as she can do everything her father can do, but many things he cannot as well. She also has an nanite armor enhanced molecular bonded shell that is twice as strong as her father's."

"Whoa! you mean you added nanites to her original molecular bonded shell?" asked Sarah. "No" answered Stefanie, "Knight Industries added them to the new formula of her MBS while he was being rebuilt. It was then sprayed on mixed with the new paint, since her body's original color was candy apple red."

"oooh, I see" replied Sarah, intrigued. That was when KARIE opened her driver side door, allowing Stefanie to lean inside and open her glove compartment. Stefanie then grabbed an four tier cpu chip and gave it to Sarah after first backing away from KARIE's driver side door, allowing the AI to close her door once more.

"What is this?" asked Sarah, curious. "That, Miss Graiman, is an backup copy of the cpu for the KARR that was destroyed here in this reality, and has programming added to it that would make certain he can't write over it unless a situation called for him to do so, but he would now have the same preservation of human life programming that all the other Knight Industries AIs like KITT has."

In our reality" began Mika, "your father made a backup copy of KARR's programming and put it on this cpu, just in case KARR ever went rogue, which he did."

"As a matter of fact, your father combined the rewritten programming he created for the original KARR in order him to be rebuilt, as well as the new programming that is inside these chips, giving KARR not only an complete picture of himself as an AI, but as well as an history to fall back on should he want or need to read it and know what has occurred in the last twenty five years."

"This new information encoded on this cpu" added Mika, "also makes it impossible for anyone else but authorized Knight Industries techs and FLAG employees to reprogram him. Not even KARR could override his programming unless he and his driver were in such an dire situation or mission, that it was required that he do so. But only so that he and his driver can escape relatively undamaged and unscathed."

"Dad always did plan ahead for things" replied Sarah, "I'm kind of surprised he didn't do the same thing here."

"As are we" added Mika in agreement, "but then again, this is an different reality than the one we come from."

"True" agreed Sarah, who was seemingly unphased by the fact that there were alternate and parallel realities.

"Now" said Sarah, getting back to business at hand, "The question is, should KARR be rebuilt as an 08 Cobra, or give him the body of an 010 Cobra?"

"Why not ask him yourself?" said Mika, as if it were an obvious thing to do.

Snapping her head up in surprise, and having an "oh yeah! duh!" moment, Sarah walked over to an computer interface module there in the semi, and hooked up KARR's chip to the console, allowing it to boot up.

Once it was done, out of it spoke a voice "Dr. Graiman? Where am I?" "And, why do I not have a body?" it asked, curious, yet shocked.

"Hello KARR, said Sarah, "I am your human sister, Sarah Graiman, since dad created you and KITT, and he considered all three of us his greatest creations."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this KARR" added Sarah, "But, dad is gone, he died in an plane crash, and as such; he is not able to give you an body, but I can. However, I need you to choose your body, as I don't know what body style you'd prefer more."

"Oh, I see "said KARR, "Are there body types you have in mind already?" asked the AI. "Yes, but your original body was that of an 2008 black Shelby Cobra GT500KR with an yellow double scanner on the hood" answered Sarah.

"Sorry, original body?" asked an confused KARR. Sarah then began telling him what happened to his original body. Afterwards, KARR said "Oh my" shocked at what his original self did. "I really did all this?"

"Yes, you did KARR" Mike cut in, after listening what was being said through the link KI3T had to the semi's communications system.

"Then please allow me to ask for your forgiveness Mike, I am shocked and appalled at what my original self did to not only you, but to those innocents who were killed by him."

"I can assure you, I am not like that at all, I was programmed to preserve human life, at all costs if necessary."

"There is nothing to forgive KARR, you are fundamentally different than the KARR who did those things."

"very well, thank you" said KARR. With that finished, Sarah then brought up images of the different vehicular body types she in mind for KARR's new body.

KARR then began "looking" at all the various body types Sarah had in mind for his new vehicular shell. The body he ended up choosing was an 2010 black Shelby GT500 Cobra body, but with silver trim along the bottom of the body and up and around the rim of the wheel wells and across the bottom of the front and rear bumpers with yellow double scanners (which were part of the modified Venom Ram Air hood that was made a part of the new body), and he also chose an black 2010 GT body for his alternate normal (hero) mode body as well.

Meanwhile, another portal appeared outside, and revealed was an black Shelby 2010 GT500 Eleanor Mustang with an modified KR hood that has red double solid bar led scanner lights, and an rear spoiler that was identical to KI2T's new one, but made so it would match it's new 010 body style.

Behind the wheel of this new AI was the granddaughter of Michael and Bonnie from another reality, one where both Michael and Bonnie fell in love and had a family after getting married. Her name was Mishael Knight.

Mishael (pronounced michelle), was tall like her grandfather, and had long hair like her grandmother. She has Michael's curly brown hair, but her hair was shoulder length; like Bonnie's was in her earlier days, and she also had her grandfather's blue eyes as well as his young carefree spirit.

On her face was an look of utter loneliness, someone who felt alone even in an crowded room. Yet, she also had an determined air about her as well. Mishael was the last of her family line, so it fell to her to keep the family business going. She did that by building the black Eleanor AI herself from the chassis up, having been taught how to customize and detail cars by those who were considered the best in their field.

During college, she majored in computer sciences and technology, and minored in robotics and programming. Her knowledge was put to good use when she began developing her car's AI, KILIE. And, KILIE stands for Knight Industries Living Intelligent Entity. KILIE is also KI2T's daughter, programming wise, as the same thing goes for KATT as well.

KILIE's interior, however, while identical for the most part to KI2T's new one, has an vox orb and faceplate identical to KATT's, but her vox lines are red in color, and her seats are tan Corbeau Racing seats; which help emphasize that she is of the next generation of Knight Industries AIs, and as such, has an younger, more contemporary look.

She does, however, have the same new rear bumper that KI2T has; as well as a pair of Agent 47 Racing styled mirrors and California Dream front side fender panels to show who her father is.

Behind KILIE, however, was another FLAG semi, but this one had an cobra with five stars over it and an stripe going diagonally from the top left corner of an shield; to the bottom right corner of it. The Cobra and Stars shield, as well as the striping going along the bottom of the trailer's sides, were gold inlaid with black backgrounds behind them.

The semi itself, was an Freightliner Cascadia model that was black in color with gold striping along the sides.

Pulling off to the side, KILIE then puts herself in reverse, allowing the semi to pull up in front of her, so she can drive up the ramp that lowered, which was the trailer's rear doors welded shut so they could be turned into an ramp.

Once KILIE and her driver were inside, the ramp raised once more, and the semi's driver pulled in behind the other FLAG semi; allowing the other driver to take the lead.

Three hours later, both trucks, and all the AIs arrive back at the SSC.

While they were traveling, Sarah was getting KARR's chip ready to be implanted into an new body after they got back.

The body he chose for his Normal Mode body, was that of an 2010 black Camaro with black mesh upper and lower grill covers, and an hood that was custom made to make it look like an Shelby KR hood but still keep the Camaro look as well.

His new interior was an standard interior with beige seats and trim, and his double scanners are smaller, yet still yellow in color. The Camaro's model is that of an 2SS, however.

His new engine was that of an stock 6.2LV8 SFI 6 speed automatic transmission Camaro engine combined with an hydrogen fueled microturbine engine, giving him an advantage when chasing FLAG enemies on the road. He was also given a variable suspension that allowed him to go off road, race (drive at higher than normal speeds) and also ran on solar powered energy as well.

His new nanomods gave him nanite enhanced armor like skin, and allowed him to change forms at will. They also work in tandem with his new enhanced Molecular Bonded Shell that was sprayed onto his new body and given an pyroclastic lamination as well, combining both technologies; making him stronger and more durable now.

His new front bumper also came from an 2010 Saleen SMS 620 Camaro as well, so his body resembled his old Shelby body, yet paid tribute to his predecessor, the original KARR as well as an chin spoiler from the 2010 Hennessy HPE700 Camaro.

Since his new body resembled KI3T's body in terms of overall looks…. He wanted to show that his body had an rich design heritage.

Meanwhile, in YET another timeline, another KITT was preparing to leave his timeline behind, but this KITT was different; while he had an body that of an 2010 black Camaro, his nose was reminiscent of the one on his old Trans Am body, and the tail lights were reminiscent of his original body as well, but updated for his new Camaro body; he also had an solid bar red led scanner light placed in between his nose and hood, similar to where it was placed on his old body.

Some things that separates his new body from his old one, is that the nose doesn't extend or retract like it did on his old body. Nor does the top portion of his nose, where his scanner is, like it did on his old body. Nor does he have a T-top roof.

Instead, his rear spoiler raises up by hydraulic jacks hidden in the rear of his trunk where it closes and locks, when in Super Pursuit Mode.

His interior, however, was black with beige seats and trim; making him look like his old self, but still look like an standard Camaro as well.

Scanning KARR's new body, Sarah saved that on the mainframe, just in case…..After all, that design might come in handy someday…..

Little does Sarah know that she will need that design later on….

To Be Continued….


End file.
